Jessie Cuttlefish
The Basics *'Name:'Jessie "Cuttlefish" Crayven *'Age:' 25 *'Occupation:' Student/Waitress History Up until recently Jessie Crayven lived a fairly ordinary life. She went to college, hung out with her friends, and kept in touch with her family. Granted, her family was a bit abnormal. There was the whole incident with her great aunt, who showed up suddenly one day years after abruptly vanishing, telling wild stories and warning about some sort of supernatural force that was 'coming for her'. But every family has its crazy family members, right? Sadly for Jessie, her great aunt was not just raving. One night, she never made it back to her dorm after work. A brief chase, a catch, and Jessie found herself suddenly in a very different place from college. Most of what she recalls is unpleasant, especially the failed attempts to find a way out of her aquarium home. Every failed attempt, she'd become a little less human, a little more.. bizarre. But one day, with the help of her new form, she finally managed to escape the aquarium, and her Keeper. Personality Quiet and withdrawn even before her transformation, Jessie is even moreso now. She's especially sensitive about her rather.. odd new appearance. However, around those she trusts, she can be quite friendly and displays a rather strong sense of humor. Appearance Mask Jessie appears to be a young woman of average height and build, with hazel colored eyes and brown hair apparently braided into multiple braids, that she often ties back into a ponytail. She is almost always wearing slightly baggy clothes with wide sleeves. Her fingers seem slightly longer than they should be, and her movements on occasion can be unusually fluid. Mien Jessie's 'hair' are actually tentacle-like strands hanging down from the top of her head, though they don't appear to be very mobile nor does she have any real ability to move them. Her fingers are extremely elongated, and boneless- even her arms seem much more bendable than they really should be. Her skin is a pale purple-ish color, and her eyes are large and fish-like. Over-all, she has the uncomfortable look of a squid stuffed into a human casing. Notes Attributes Physical (4) *'Strength:' 3 *'Dexterity:' 3 *'Stamina:' 2 Mental (5) *'Intelligence:' 3 *'Wits:' 4 *'Resolve:' 2 Social (3) *'Presence:' 1 *'Manipulation:' 2 *'Composure:' 3 Skills Mental (11) *Academics: 2 *Computer:2 *Crafts: *Investigation: 3 *Medicine:2 *Occult:1 *Politics: *Science: 1 Physical (7) *Athletics: 3 *Brawl: 2 *Drive: *Firearms: *Larceny: *Stealth:2 *Survival: *Weaponry: Social (4) *Animal Ken: *Empathy: *Expression: *Intimidation: *Persuasion: *Socialize: *Streetwise:1 *Subterfuge:3 Specialties Animal Ken (Squids) Athletics (Climbing) Computer (Internet) Investigation (Puzzles) Subterfuge (Lying) Advantages and Derived Values *'Defense:' 3 (the lowest of Dexterity or Wits) *'Health:' 7 (Stamina + 5 for an adult) *'Initiative:' 6 (Dexterity + Composure) *'Clarity:' 7 (7, unless you sell dots off for xp) *'Speed:' 10 (Strength + Dexterity + 5 for an adult) *'Willpower:' 5 (Resolve + Composure) *'Virtue:' Hope *'Vice:' Envy Merits (7 dots) Dual Kith (3) Mantle-Winter- * Fighting Style, Grappling *** * Sprawl (•): Your character knows how to “sprawl” and sink his weight to avoid being overpowered in a grapple. Subtract the higher of Strength +1 or Dexterity +1 from dice pools to overpower him in a grapple. This doesn’t apply to the initial hold, but subsequent attacks from the grip. * Takedown/Throw (••): Your character knows how to rapidly close with your enemy and take him to the ground. In lieu of securing a grappling hold, your character can immediately render the opponent prone (see the World of Darkness Rulebook, pp. 157 and 164). Furthermore, if he takes an opponent down this way, he can choose whether or not to go prone with the target. Mixed martial arts fighters take a crouching (but still standing) position from and deliver vicious beatings with their hands — a technique called “ground and pound.” * Chokehold (•••): Your character can efficiently choke enemies by cutting off blood flow to their brains. If he overpowers an opponent in a grapple, he can start the choke. The choke inflicts a cumulative –1 die penalty to the opponent’s actions for each turn the choke is maintained. The victim falls unconscious if he endures a choking attack for a number of consecutive turns equal to his Stamina. Your character can continue choking an unconscious victim. This inflicts lethal damage equal to the attacker’s Strength + Brawl successes every turn. Chokeholds don’t work on opponents who don’t need to breathe. * Submission Hold (•••• Not yet purchased): Opponents caught in your joint locks can’t escape without injuring themselves. If your character scores more successes than his opponent’s Size in an immobilization attempt, the victim can’t attempt any physical action — including breaking free — without suffering a point of lethal damage. This penalty lasts from the moment of immobilization to end of the next turn. Furthermore, your character can always choose to inflict one point of lethal damage whenever he damages an opponent with an overpowering roll. The character’s first Strength + Brawl success inflicts a point of lethal damage; subsequent successes inflict bashing damage. Submission holds don’t work on creatures that don’t have bones. Token * - Gambler's Dice This is a simple pair of dice, so old that their sides are yellowing. To activate them, one needs to simply roll the dice. No matter what comes up, the result is the same--within a few moments of the roll, something will happen to bring total chaos to the scene. This can be anything from a person nearby making a massive faux pas to a fire breaking out, but the result is always a good few minutes of people arguing, running in fear, or simply being distracted. The user has no control over what exactly happens, so this is a fickle blessing at best. Mien The dice look as good as new, although the faces always seem to have strange numbers printed on them when one views them out of the corner of their eyes--and it can be a little worrying to roll double 13s. Drawback Fate charges a price for this service, making the same unpredictable nature leak into the user's life. Within the next 24 hours, they will get a -2 penalty to any attempts to break up fights, stop riots, prop up collapsing buildings, or any form of defusing an unpredictable situation. Catch If one refuses to pay the fee, the dice still work, but they always disappear in the ensuing chaos, whether knocked out of the user's hand and disappearing underfoot or simply snatched away by a fleeing felon. No amount of searching will recover them. Changeling Template *'Seeming:' Beast *'Kith:' Grimygrabber/Waterborn *'Court:' Winter *'Blessing:' 8 again when using Animal Kin. *'Curse:' Untrained penalty on mental skills is -4, no 10-again on rolls involving Intelligence. *'Wyrd:' 1 *'Glamour:' 5/10 *'Ability:' +2 bonus to all rolls made to grapple an opponent or to escape from a grapple; may spend 1 Glamour to breathe underwater and swim at Speed x 2 for a scene. Contracts Sight of Truth and Lies * (Rites of Spring 144) Fleeting Winter ** (Changeling 160) Contracts of Hearth ** (Changeling 127) Bookkeeping Category:O Frabjous Day